facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
UNSC Marine Corps
"All right, sweethearts, you're a team and there's nothin' to worry about. We come here, and we gonna conquer, and we gonna kick some, is that understood? That's what we gonna do, sweethearts, we are going to go and get some. All right, people, on the ready line! Are ya lean?!" "Yea!"'' ''"Are ya mean?!" "Yea!" "What are you?!" "LEAN MEAN MARINES!" "WHAT ARE YOU?! Get on the ready line Marines, get some today! Get on the ready line! Move it out! Move it out, goddammit! Get hot! One, two, three, four! Get out, get out, get out! Move it out, move it out, move it out! Move it out, move it out, move it out! One, two, three, four, one, two, three! Aaarrrrr, absolutely badassess! Let's pack 'em in! Get in there!" - Gun. Sgt. Al Apone, unleashing his regular string of explatives towards his marines before a combat drop and instructing them to get in a Cormorant Dropship during the Laptev-ARN conflict. The United Nations Space Command Marine Corps (UNSC Marine Corps) is a branch of the United Nations Space Command responsible for providing power projection from space by utilizing the mobility of the UNSC Navy to deliver joint-strike forces rapidly. The primary role of the Marine Corps, unlike the UNSC Army, is to participate in offensive operations (primarily amphibious warfare) during times of war and the protection of naval assets and installations from attack. Technically speaking in the structure of the UNSC, the Marine Corps is a separate branch from the Navy, however the highest operational command of the Marine Corps is under the same flag of the Navy which is known as Naval Command. This is due to the fact that the Marine Corps constsantly work together with the Navy to fulfill its role. Despite of this though the Marine Corps does not answer to the leadership of the Navy and the Marine Corps has its own leadership structure. The Marine Corps is the third largest branch of the UNSC in terms of total active personnel. As of February 13 NE, there are more than 110 million active personnel serving within the Marine Corps. Overview The Marine Corps serve as an expeditionary force-in-readiness. It must be prepared to mobilize in short notice when the order is given. As outlined in the UNSC charter of 1850 BNE, the role of the Marine Corps are as follows; *To partake in campaigns during times of war. *Defense of strategic and valuable naval assets and installations. *Development, practice, execution and implementation of amphibious warfare tactics/strategies in coordination with other branches of the UNSC. *And any other directives that the Supreme Commander sees fit to issue. Capabilities The Marine Corps is amongst the most important branches within the UNSC as it is capable of fulfilling an extremely vital role in military strategy. As an amphibious, air-ground combined task force, it is capable of forcible entry from the air, ground, sea and space. The Marine Corps is also capable of both conventional and unconventional warfare as well. The most unique feature of the Marine Corps is its capability to be mobilized and deployed at a combat zone almost anywhere in the galaxy within a matter of days. This mobility is made possible with the Marine Corps close relation ship with the UNSC Navy. To support the rapid deployment of the Marines, there is always a standing line of support and auxillary craft, primarily comprised of container ships and freighters carrying a 30-day initial supply (such as food, water, medical supplies, tents etc), that is ready to be deployed with the Marines whenever they are mobilized. Doctrine The Marine Corps places great emphasis on the capabilities of each and every individual Marine. Like the United States Marine Corps (USMC), the UNSC Marine Corps also exercises the belief that 'Every Marine is a rifleman'. This led to the requirement that all Marines, regardless of their specialization must receive training as a rifleman. By doing so, no matter what happens in the heat of combat in a battlefield far away from home, every Marine is at least capable of taking on the role of a rifleman. For example, if a Marine pilot is shot down, he/she will be able to continue to fight as a ground force with other fellow Marines. The doctrine also places great emphasis on the initiative and capabilities of NCOs which is a great contrast to other branches of the UNSC. While other branches places more responsibilities on COs (Lieutenant and above), the Marine Corps places more responsibility on NCOs (Corporal - Sergeants Majors). History Origins The Marine Corps traces its origins back to before the pre-unification era. Before the UPEO was born and humans on Oberon was able to travel through space, the responsibility of a countries Marine Corps was to conduct amphibious warfare. The responsibilities of these Marine Corps were more or less the same as the UNSC Marine Corps, except that these Marines only conducted operations within a planets atmosphere. They were not yet adapted to combat away from their home planet or even in space. Nevertheless though, those Marine Corps would pave the way for the eventual creation of the UNSC Marine Corps. 1st & 2nd Zlost Wars During the Zlost War s, the Marine Corps, alongside with the Army were deployed into combat. The Marine Corps were deployed first, serving as an amphibious assault force and secure a beachhead on the planet in order to allow the main bulk of UNSC force, the Army arrive and land safely. After this the Marine Corps constantly engaged Zlost armed forces in combat along with the Army and the Allied Forces. During this time the Marine Corps proved itself as a competent fighting force, capable of holding on its own against Zlost forces. While there were no problems between the cooperation between the Army and the Marine Corps, UNSC HIGHCOM discovered a major problem. Deploying two separate branches into a single campaign caused logistical problems that eventually led HIGHCOM to make a decision to make one branch as the UNSCs primary offensive arm and the other as the UNSCs primary defensive arm. After the war was concluded, it was decided that the Marine Corps would become the primary offensive arm and the Army would be the primary defensive arm. Galactic Unrest During this period of time the Marine Corps made its mark in the known galaxy. The Marine Corps were deployed in all four wars, the G.A. - Kuntree War, 1st Trekyslvanian Incident, 2nd Trekyslvanian Incident and the Liberation of GAN. In all four wars the Marine Corps proved that it was a capable combat force, with the aid of the UNSC Navy the UNSC emerged victorious in all four consecutive wars. Some of the most notable battles that the Marine Corps took part in were during the 1st Trekyslvanian incident when Marines seized the capital city of Trekyslvania and liberated its people although the whole planet that was Trekyslvania was eventually glassed by the Navy. Kisnik war During the Kisnik war, the Marine Corps stationed on Earth took part in the battle along with Coalition forces. Unfortunately in this war the Marine Corps only achieved a phyrric victory. Due to the indiscriminate combat tactics that Kisnik employed, most of the Coalition forces on the battlefield, along with the UNSC Marine Corps suffered heavy casualties. The Marine Corps then focused more on providing medical attention to those wounded during the battles. Present day Currently the Marine Corps has yet to see action again. Since the end of the Kisnik war the UPEO has seen a measure of peace that it has not seen since 10 NE. Organization Due to the fact that the Marine Corps works closely with the Navy and Maritime Defense Force, all three branches fall under the command of Naval Command (NAVCOM). Consequently the highest operational command of the Marine Corps is NAVCOM, unlike the Navy and Maritime Defense Force who answer to Fleet Command (FLEETCOM) instead, even though NAVCOM is still their highest operational commands. Personnel of the Marine Corps is divided into several 'Marine Expeditionary Forces' (MEF) and when they are mobilized together with the Navy or any other branches of the UNSC, they are collectively known as a 'Joint Strike Force' (JSF). Relationship with other branches of the UNSC The Marine Corps will from time to time (although more often than not), work together with other branches of the UNSC. This is because the Marine Corps relies on other branches of the UNSC, primarily the Navy and the Maritime Defense Force, to provide logistical support and transport. The Marine Corps also share resources with other branches of the UNSC in both times of war and times of peace. UNSC Army See main article: UNSC Army The Army and the Marine Corps share a rocky history. This rocky history traces its origins back to the 1st and 2nd Zlost wars. Back then, both the Army and the Marine Corps were the offensive arms of the UNSC, however due to logistical problems involving the mobilization of two separate branches for the campaign that was discovered, HIGHCOM decided that it will have to determine which branch will have the defensive and offensive roles. Both branches of course opted for the offensive role. After an intense debate between the Army, Marine Corps and HIGHCOM leaders, it was decided that the Marine Corps shall have the offensive role while the Army will have the defensive role. To compensate, the Army will have the largest number of active personnel as they require more members in order to defend entire planets, while the Marine Corps number of personnel will be reduced to one third the size of the Army. Despite of the tension though, the Marine Corps does work together with the Army from time to time when conducting anti-terrorism operations. However due to the opposite roles of both branches, the Marine Corps and the Army do not get the opportunity to work together so often. UNSC Air Force See main article: UNSC Air Force Due to the fact that the Air Force cannot partake in any off-world operations with the Marine Corps, the Marine Corps established its own aviation branch. By doing so, the Marine Corps eliminate the need to bring in additional personnel from the Air Force branch in order to operate their aircraft. However, due to the fact that most combat aircraft that the Air Force operates utilizes the COFFIN system, the Air Force provides extensive training to Marines who are tasked to operate these aircraft. Additionally, all Marines receive theoretical training in how to operate an aircraft that utilizes the COFFIN system. UNSC Navy & Maritime Defense Force See main articles: UNSC Navy', UNSC Maritime Defense Force'' The UNSC Navy and the Maritime Defense Force (MDF) iare the Marine Corps direct counterparts. Because of that the Navy, MDF and the Marine Corps have a very close and strong relationship. Cooperation between the two branches range from simple training exercises, to full scale mobilizations in times of war where the Navy and Maritime Defense Force relies on the Marines to provide security to its assets and installations, and where the Marines depend on the Navy and MDF to get them to the battlefield safely. This inter-dependence between the two branches has made personnel from both branches regard each other as family. The Marine Corps do not recruit non-combat personnel such as cooks, chapleins and dentists. These positions are often filled in by, depending on where the Marine are being deployed (planetside or in space), Naval and MDF personnel. The Marine Corps will also frequently request acquisition of Naval assets such as fighters, bombers to conduct ground strikes, or even requesting Naval ships to provide orbital bombardments. Marines and sailors share many naval traditions as well, which increases the bond between personnel in both branches. Aviation assets of the Marine Corps that are still waiting to be deployed into a combat zone are always placed inside Naval/MDF carriers or other capital warships that is capable of housing starfighters. When they are deployed, Marine starfighters/aircraft are often deployed together with Naval starfighters/aircraft. Equipment Infantry equipment See main article: Infantry equipment of the UNSC Marine battle dress uniform. Coming soon... Vehicles The Marine Corps operates a variety of vehicles. Many of these vehicles are very similar to the vehicles used in the Army, in particular the Ox Reconnaissance Vehicle. Despite of the similarities though the vehicles operated b the Marine Corps are different than their Army counter parts. Most of these vehicles has been modified to suit the needs of the Marine Corps. Light vehicles The Marine Corps operates the same type of vehiles that the Army does. However these vehicles have several differences as most of them have been modified to suit the needs of the Marine Corps. '''Ox/MC-class Reconnais sance Vehicle. '''Like the Ox that the Army operates, the Ox is a 4WD and it has more or less the same features as the Ox that the Army operates. However, the Ox that the Marine Corps operate has several differences, such as that the build of the Marine Ox is much more compact as to compared that the Army uses. Despite of this difference though the capabilities and functions of the Ox is exactly the same. It can be modified to perform either reconnaisance, patrols, transformed into an Anti-tank or even an Anti-air platform etc. Like the Ox that the Army uses, the standard weapon of the Marine Ox is an M15 Light Anti-Air Gun (LAAG). The LAAG is capable of taking down light aircraft such as helicopters. The LAAG is also very effective when used against infantry. Below is a list of variants of the Marine Ox. Armored Fighting Vehicles 'Rhino'''' Armored Personnel Vehicle (APC). The Rhino as its name suggests is an APC whose primary purpose is to transport Marines from one location to another. The Rhino is the land-equivalent of a Pelican dropship. While the Pelican transports troops from space to planetside, the Rhino transport troops who are on the ground. The Rhino is also amongst the most heavily armored ground vehicles that the Marine Corps operate. The Rhino is capable of taking on tremendous amount of punishments before its armor could be breached. There has been reports of Rhinos operating even with only 25% armor plating left on it. The Rhino is armed with four 30 calliber machine guns. A unique feature that the Rhino has is its capability to "catapult" pods containing a single infantry high into the air, allowing the Rhino to deploy troops over obstacles such as walls or rivers or lakes that it may encounter. Tanks '''Tsunami main battl e tank (MBT). The Tsunami MBT is the Marine Corps primary MBT, having been deployed in nearly every engagement that the Marine Corps had been involved in. The Tsunami is an exclusive unit, operated only by the Marine Corps and the Maritime Defense Force. Like other MBTs that the UNSC operates, the Tsunami's primary armaments include a single 120mm cannon, and two 80 calliber machine guns. One feature that distinguishes the Tsunami MBT from other MBTs in the UNSC is that it is an amphibious unit meaning that it is capable of operating both on land and on water. This capability to operatre on both land and water makes the Tsunami an invaluable asset to the Marine Corps as it eliminates the need to logistical concerns of transporting heavy armored units across large bodies of water. This feature also allows the Tsunami to take on semi-naval roles. Tsunami tanks are often used to patrol coastal areas or rivers. Tsunamis are also often found escorting larger naval ships. The Maritime Defense Force also operates the Tsunami MBT for this very reason. Artillery platform Tide direct fire support platform. The Tide is the Marine Corps primary field artillery unit. It sports a single 150mm cannon that fires depleted uranium or tungsten projectiles. Unlike other units in the Marine Corps, the Tide is a quad walker meaning that it moves around using four "legs". The use of these "legs" allows the Tide to traverse through most terrain where other units might not be able to go through. These legs are especially useful when the Tide attempts to reach higher grounds allowing where its legs will allow it to climb up hills. Other than its 150mm cannon though the Tide posses no other armaments. This leaves the Tide vulnurable to attacks. For this reason, Tides are often deployed in clusters of 2 to 6 with escort detail such as three Oxes, and two to four squads of infantry to protect the Tides from attack. Tides are often deployed behind the front lines, providing direct fire support to the assault units. The Tide uses a targeting computer system that aids it in determining its fire. The Tide can also utilize information fed from front line units to assist it in finding a target. The Tide's accuracy is increased to nearly 100% when it is assisted by satellite, aircraft or naval ships orbiting in orbit. Currently there is only one model of the Tide known as the Mk.1 which is the standard version of the Tide. There are plans however to develop an upgraded version of the Tide which instead of firing conventional projectiles, it would fire plasma rounds. Anti-air platform Slinger AA unit. T he Slinger is the UNSC's primary AA unit. Equipped with four AA cannons firing tungesten shells, the Slinger can literally shred an enemy aircraft to pieces. The Slinger was created specifically for anti-air combat. Unlike other vehicles, the Slinger 'hovers' above ground allowing it to traverse on both ground and water. It can also traverse through light ravines that are only 30 to 40 centimeters deep. The Slinger posses a sophisticated radar system that allows it to efficiently and accurately track the movement of its target. The Slinger is also capable of engaging ground units although its four cannons are only effective against infantry. Using the Slinger against tanks would be unwise as the armor may prove too strong for the Slinger's armament. Land battleships Like the Army, the Marine Corps also operates land battleships in order to provide the Marine Corps with a viable means to lay siege against heavily fortified positions such as fortresses and to counter other hostile assets that the enemy may posses. The Marine Corps however only operates one type of Land battleship known as the Collosus-class land cruiser. The Marine Corps does not operate its larger cousin, the Titan-class land battleship as the Titan was deemed simply too large to transport across vast distances, not to mention the logistical concerns that would arise when deploying a Titan in territories outside of UPEO jurisdiction. Collosus-class land''' '''cruiser The Collosus is the second type of land battleships that the Army currently operates. The Marine Corps also operates the Collosus. Unlike the heavily armed and armored Titan, by comparisson the Collosus is only lightly armed and armored. The Collosus sports two 190mm cannons, four 50mm point defense guns, fifty Archer missile and Javelin rocket pods and twenty smoke/chafe dispenser pods. Despite lacking the Titan's firepower, the Collosus makes up for this disadvantage in its speed and mobility. The Collosus is capable of surprisingly fast 'sprints' when its engines are at full power. In its normal speed the Collosus is capable of overtaking a Titan as well. The role of the Collosus is to provide escort to the Titan against smaller targets that the Titan might miss.The Collosus also utilizes the same 'scale' propulsion system which allows the Collosus to traverse through both ground and water. Aircraft In-atmosphere fighters The Marine Corps operate two types of in-atmosphere fighters for combat within a planets atmosphere. *General Resources G/A-20 Rapier *General Resources G-17 Sword Cormorant Dropship The primary dropship used by the Marine Corps is the Pelican dropship. The Cormorant has become somewhat of an unofficial symbol of the Marine Corps due to the extensive use of the Cormorant by the Marine Corps. The sound of a Cormorant's engines is commonly associated to the sound of relief and rescue by veteran Marines due to the fact that the Cormorant is the primary aerial workhorse of the Marine Corps. The Cormorant performs a variety of tasks ranging from simple logistical concerns such as troop transport and supply drops, to providing close air support. The standard armaments of a Pelican are its 30mm mounted chain gun, Hammer rocket pods and Archer missile pods. The Cormorant is capable of operating in both space and within a planets atmosphere. The Cormorant's versatility has made it a valuable asset to the Marine Corps and Navy. Hawk Assault Ship The Hawk is the sm aller cousin of the Army's Condor Assault Ship. While the size of the Hawk is small when compared to the Condor, the Hawk is just as heavily armed and armored. The main difference between the Hawk and the Condor is that the Hawk is capable of operating in space and within the atmosphere of a planet. On the other hand the operational range of a Condor is restricted to within a planets atmosphere. The primary role of the Hawk is to provide close air support to ground forces and when required, act as a mobile airborne HQ where COs can issue orders and coordinate troop movements. The Hawk is armed to the teeth. It sports four dual barreled 40mm auto cannons, half a dozen point defense guns, four Hammer rocket pods, four Archer missile pods and two mortar launchers located at the rear of the Hawk. The Hawk is also the most heavily armored aerial asset that the Marine Corps operate. Hornet gunship The Hornet gunship is the primary gunship of the Marine Corps. Like its larger cousin the Cobra heavy gunship, the role of the Hornet gunship is to provide close air support to ground forces during military campaigns. Hornets are also capable of carrying out independent patrols of remote areas. Hornets are also commonly used to escort Hawk Assault Ships. The Hornet is armed with a single 30mm chaingun, two, twin 40mm auto cannons and four pods of Javelin anti-tank missiles. The Hornet is the second most heavily armored aerial asset in the Marine Corp's arsennal. Aviation branch Marine Aviation Corps The Marine Aviation Corps is the Marine Corps main aviation branch. It is responsible for all aerial operations that the Marine Corps are involved in. The reason why the Aviation Branch was created was because it was realized that the Marine Corps must be able to conduct its own aerial operations by itself without the need to mobilize the Air Force when conducting off-world operations. The Marine Corps is the only branch of the UNSC other than the Air Force that operates in-atmosphere fighters that utilizes the COFFIN system. No other branch of the UNSC oeprates any aircraft that utilizes the COFFIN system other than the Air Force and the Marine Corps. It is for this very reason that Marine pilots are trained by Air Force officers about the practical applicaiton of the COFFIN system. Additionally, all Marine personnel receive theoretical training about how to operate the COFFIN system. The Marine Corps also receives assistance from the Navy as well. The Navy provides the Marine Corps access to their starfighters when it is required. This is particularly useful when it comes to operations in space. While the Marine Corps also operates its own starfighters, they would occassionally borrow starfighters from the Navy as well. Category:UPEO Military